Counting Five Days Below
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Jim secretly gives Spock gifts while the Enterprise crew still has a few days to reach Earth and is going to miss Christmas. Jim decides to throw a Christmas Party on Christmas.
1. Day 1

Title: Counting Five Days Below

Warning: boy/boy (Spock/Jim) Do not read if this offends you.

Dedication to: uzumaki misaki and MirrorFlower and DarkWind.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek.

* * *

"Jim, shouldn't you be the _one _telling the crew that we wouldn't be able to make it back home for Christmas?" Bones asked as he and Spock were inside the Captain's quarters as they were speaking about the upcoming days.

"They might have already known that Zathura III is five days away from home. I'm just telling you in advanced because Captain Pike just sent me a transmission that we'll have two weeks of shore leave as soon as we dock in the space station. We should be back home on the twenty-sixth," Jim said.

"Since we'll be missing Christmas, we should do something about it, Jim. After all, most of the crew on board is human," Bones said as he eyed Spock.

"Vulcan's do not celebrate Christmas but I do not mind celebrating this particular holiday on the ship. It will give me more culture to learn as I have never celebrated Christmas before," Spock replied.

"What? Even if your half-human, Spock, your never celebrated Christmas?" Bones asked in awe.

"Unlike my mother, I was more like my father until I decided to go to Starfleet instead of the Vulcan Science Academy. She indulged me to go to Earth one day to visit her family to celebrate Christmas, but I denied it and stayed with father," Spock explained as he was quiet for a moment, "something that I regret ever since then," he said slowly as he looked up at the two men, "captain, if you'll excuse me, I wish to go to my quarters," he said.

"Permission granted," Jim said worriedly as he watched his first officer leave his quarters without turning or even bidding good-bye to either one of them.

"Poor guy," Bones said shaking his head, "it must be hard that his the only Vulcan on board the ship with a ship filled of humans," he said.

"Hey Bones," Jim began as Bones looked up and he saw him grinning.

"Oh no," Bones said quickly as he stepped back, "I know that look, Jim! You want me to do something like you did to me last time!" He exclaimed.

"C'mon Bones! It's not going to be bad, I swear!" Jim exclaimed.

Bones eye twitched, "That's what you said to me last time and look what happened in Zathura III! We almost got killed during our time there!" He said angrily.

"Bones, please, I just need you to be my messenger for five days," Jim pleaded.

A light-bulb went up in Bones. "Do you have an idea to cheer up the crew, Jim?" Bones asked.

"If I tell you, would you be my messenger then?" Jim asked.

"As long as the person doesn't kill the messenger," Bones replied.

"Well, I don't promise that," Jim said as he received a glare from Bones.

"You owe me a HUGE favor after this, Jimmy," Bones said as Jim smiled.

"Thanks Bones! We are going to have a Christmas Party Bash during the day of Christmas in the mess hall. I want you, Chekov and three other men to do the preparation work. I'll announce it to the whole crew," Jim said.

"I thought that this involves someone that could get me killed?" Bones asked confused.

Jim smiled, "You know that I have been in love with Spock ever since the intimate scene in the turbo lift when he and Lt. Uhura kissed, right?" He asked as Bones nodded. "Well, rumor has it that the two of them broke up a few months after the Nero incident. Since Mr. Spock doesn't celebrate Christmas, I'll be sending Christmas to him," he said.

"And how would you do that, Jim?" Bones asked.

"That's where you come in Bones," Jim said, "I'll be giving him gifts but he wouldn't know that it's me until the last day. So for four days straight, I'll be giving it to you for you to deliver to him," he finished.

The two stared at one another before Bones gave out a shriek startling Jim. "I would not do it this time, Jim! No way! People would think that I'm in love with him!" Bones exclaimed with a disgusted face, "I'm already with a girlfriend and you know that!" He snapped.

Jim grinned, "That's why I told Nurse Chapel before you did. I knew you'll react this way and that's why I told her about my plan and she won't mind. She'll keep quiet about it and she's the only one who knows the truth beside you and me," he explained.

"Damn Christine," Bones muttered under his breath, "however Jimmy, if that pointy-eared bastard is going to say something to me that I don't like, he may get a punch or two," he said.

"I don't think that's wise," Jim said, "have you forgotten about the fight between me and Spock on the bridge during the Nero incident?" He asked.

Bones blinked as he remembered the several bruises that he had to treat from Jim after Spock fought him. "Damn Vulcan's," he muttered, "I hate their intellect and strength," he said.

Jim shook his head in amazement, "Vulcan's have a way expressing themselves then humans does, Bones," he said.

"I would like to go to the mess hall so that I could start planning the decorations, Jim," Bones said.

Jim nodded, "Before you go, Bones. Take this," he said as Bones felt like he wanted to fall down in shock as he stared at the small wrap up gift. "Give it to Spock and tell him that it's from a secret admirer," he said.

"When did you get this?" Bones asked in awe.

"A little something that I picked up from our last trading outpost," Jim explained, "I knew that we would be missing Christmas and I have already planned ahead," he said.

"What is it?" Bones asked curious as the gift was wrap in a square like way.

"It's a snow globe," Jim replied as he saw Bones confused face, "it's one of those globes that you could shake it but inside it's filled with snow," he said.

"Why did you buy a snow globe?" Bones asked.

"Spock's mother loved the snow and the snow globe reminded me of him," Jim explained.

Bones sighed, "If I get killed cause of this, Jim, who's going to take care of you?" He asked.

"Christine," Jim quickly replied as Bones scowled and left the quarters with the gift in his hand.

* * *

TBC...

me: The gifts idea that Jim gives to Spock is random. Its not really in order. I just put it up and thought of it.

Jim: If you guys have the time, read our Naruto and Harry Potter story.

me: I am working on the final chapter of this story and I am working on the prequel of the Naruto story at the moment.

Spock: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Bones: Review and update.


	2. Day 2

Title: Counting Five Days Below

Warning: boy/boy (Jim/Spock) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Star Trek '09!

* * *

It was day 2 for the gift giving again but First Officer Spock did not know that as he started his normal day like any other day except what happened yesterday.

"_Dr. McCoy, do what does the bridge honor in your presence at this time?" Spock asked._

_Bones gulped as he went towards to the Captain's Chair in where Spock was sitting at. "A little birdie gave me this to give to you," he said as he showed the wrap up gift to him._

_Spock raised his eyebrow at the metaphor but he couldn't help but stare at the small box that was lying on the palm of McCoy. "What is it?" He asked._

_Before Bones could say anything, Uhura spoke up first with a grin on her face. "It is meant for you to be opened, Spock. It's from a secret admirer," she said, "someone has a crush on you and does not want to reveal herself," she explained. _

"_Or himself," Bones added under his breath as Uhura heard him and her eyes widened when he said it._

"_Go on Mr. Spock! You don't have to be all shy about it," Chekov said to him as the whole entire bridge crew was now watching the three. _

"_For the safety of the crew, I must take this to my quarters and open it there," Spock said as he didn't saw Bones rolling his eyes at him. "It might be dangerous," he added, "Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge until the captain or I come back," he said._

"_Aye, aye sir," Sulu replied and with that said, Spock left the bridge as he felt eyes watching him throughout the whole process._

He had set the snow globe on top of his bedside table and whoever gave it to him, knew him really well. The only persons that know about his mother's love of snow are either his own Captain or Uhura. He had not spoken about it to anyone else then those two.

However, he knew that Uhura would not give it to him since the two had ended their relationship months ago. That means, that have only left with Jim Kirk, who was residing in his quarters beside his as his shift starts at the same time as his.

Every time that Jim Kirk touches him, he felt a wave of emotion flood through him. The touch itself felt romantically enough even if Kirk doesn't know it. The one thing that Kirk doesn't know was that Vulcan's are telepaths and Spock has felt every emotion inside him.

He had felt the emotion ever since after the phaser fight on the bridge of the Narada. At first, he had only felt jealous but then it grew even more into lust. Spock didn't know what to do and that is why he had kept it to himself for the time being. He wanted to see where this was going and since yesterday's event, he felt for sure that it was Jim who is trying to tell him that he wants to be romantically involved with him.

"Computer, time," Spock said as he did not want to be late for his shift.

"The time is now 0755," the computer voice said.

Spock put on his shirt and left his quarters but was bumped into Kirk, who had just gotten out off his quarters and was about to knock on his door as he had his hand rose up.

"Hey Spock, I was about to come and get you," Jim said with a smile.

"Indeed," Spock replied, "shall we walk together to the turbo lift?" He asked.

"It has always been that way," Jim replied and with that, the two walked together to the turbo lift.

"Captain…" Spock began but Jim interrupted him.

"I thought I always tell you to call me, Jim?" Jim asked.

"Jim," Spock began as the two waited for the turbo lift, "yesterday during my bridge duty, Dr. McCoy handed me a small gift and Lt. Uhura told me that it was from someone secretive," he said.

Jim wasn't at the bridge at the time, but he heard it from Bones about what happened. The two went inside the turbo lift and Jim said, "Bridge," as the turbo lift took them there. "Do you know who's it from?" He asked.

"As humans call it, I do have a 'gut feeling' in my stomach," Spock said.

"Oh, I'm intrigued to know who it is from, Spock," Jim said.

Spock decided to tease him a little to see how he reacts. "I do believe that Dr. McCoy wants me to court him," he said without even looking at him.

Jim had his eyes widened at that moment. "Why do you believe that? Bones is with Nurse Chapel," he said.

"However, I do believe it was either him or Lt. Uhura who is probably trying to get back to me," Spock said even though he knew that Lt. Uhura has her eyes on Scotty who had no idea.

"Well, all I know is that Bones is busy in preparing the party in the mess hall," Jim said as he had announced it yesterday and the crew was excited for it. Spock was about to say something else but didn't have the time as they had arrived at the bridge. "What is the status of our speed?" Jim asked as he went to sit in the Captain's Chair while Spock sat at the science station.

"We are currently on route to Earth sir in Warp 3 and we'll be there within four days," Sulu replied.

"That's good to hear," Jim said as he wondered where the hell was Bones so that Bones could give Spock his second gift. However, he was clearly surprise to hear Lt. Uhura talking to Spock instead.

"Spock, McCoy wants me to give you this," Uhura began as Jim turned to look at the two and he saw the gift that he had wrap in Uhura's own hand. He paled at the thought on why Bones would give it to her.

"Captain, is something the matter?" Sulu asked as he and the other bridge members have turned to look at Uhura and Spock but were now staring at Jim who has a pale face on at the moment.

"I'm fine everyone. I was just thinking of something," Jim replied.

While the others have been distracted, Spock has opened his gift and he saw a gold ring inside the box. It was Uhura who saw it first. "That's a promise ring!" She said with a squeal as she darted her eyes to Jim for a moment before turning to look at Spock again.

"What is it?" Spock asked as he never heard such a thing before.

"A promise ring is a ring that someone wants you to marry him/her someday," Uhura explained.

"Spock isn't gay, Uhura," Chekov said as Jim was staring at Spock's face for any indication to that comment but it was hard to tell otherwise.

"However, I am not yet ready for marriage," Spock began, "my fiancée have been killed during the destruction of Vulcan and I do not know the identity of this person," he said.

_I have no idea that Spock had a fiancée before! Did Uhura know about this? _Jim thought as he looked at Uhura who was staring back at him.

"Once I know the identity of the person who had given me this ring, I will tell either him/her that I will court him/her first before marriage," Spock said.

"Spock, you're not reconsidering this, are you? For all we know, it could be Dr. McCoy who given you that!" Chekov said as he didn't think it would be a pleasant match.

"Chekov, it isn't your decision for Mr. Spock," Sulu said.

"I just don't want Mr. Spock to get hurt, Hikaru! You know what happened to me before!" Chekov exclaimed as he said a little bit too much.

"I assure you Chekov, that my logic tells me that it isn't Dr. McCoy," Spock said.

Jim eyed Spock who was staring back at him. He had a feeling that Spock already knew that it was him and somehow he hated the fact that Bones, his best friend, have told Spock the truth.

* * *

TBC...

me: Yea, this story is OOC, but who cares? If you don't like my writing, why are you even reading chapter 02 then?

Spock: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Jim: Review and update.


	3. Day 2, Part 2

Title: Counting Five Days Below

Warning: boy/boy (Jim/Spock) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Star Trek '09!

* * *

It was still day 2 and the end of the shift for Jim as he always finishes before Spock does and before Jim went to the mess hall to go and eat, he decided to pay Bones a little visit before he did. However, as he went into sickbay, he didn't find Bones anywhere but instead, Nurse Chapel.

"Captain, may I assist you with anything?" Nurse Chapel asked with a smile.

"I'm looking for Bones. Where could I find him?" Jim asked unhappily.

"He should be at the mess hall decorating with two of your officers," Christine said with a worried look on her face, "is something wrong?" She asked.

"Spock knows," Jim began shakily.

"What? How could he know?" Christine asked.

"I don't know!" Jim exclaimed.

"Have you come into contact with his skin?" A voice asked interrupting the two as the other two turned and saw Uhura standing by the doorway. "All Vulcan's are telepathic, if you touch him anywhere, he can read your mind instantly," she explained.

Jim stared at her in shock. "I've been touching him ever since the Nero incident!" He exclaimed as he paled at the thought, "does that mean that every time he flinches, he could see my mind instantly?" He asked.

Uhura nodded, "You really are clueless about Vulcan's, aren't you?" She asked.

"Uhura, you really have to help me here! What if Spock doesn't want me and is just trying to humiliate from what I did to him on the bridge before?" Jim asked.

"Calm down Jim," Uhura said softly, "on the day that Spock gotten his first gift, I spoke to McCoy to see if he know anything about it. He didn't want to tell me so I sort of threatened him," she said with a smirk as Jim raised his eyebrow at that. "He told me everything and when he got the second gift from you, he wanted me to give it to you so it wouldn't look like that he was trying to get to Spock," she said.

_Damn Bones! I knew he'll tell someone! _Jim thought as he was thinking of a way to get to Bones.

"I spoke to Spock, Captain," Uhura said, "all I know is that, keep up on what you're doing and you might receive a reply back during the Christmas party," she said with a smile.

"Am I supposed to feel relieved or to murder someone?" Jim asked as he looked at the two women.

"You really should feel relieved, Jim," Christine said.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I haven't eaten lunch yet and I'm starving," Jim replied and with that, he bid the two women good-bye and left sickbay.

* * *

As soon as he entered the mess hall, he found Bones with two of his officers as the three decorated the mess hall. He knew that Chekov would be joining them later after his duty ends, but first, he needed to speak to Bones. "Hey Bones, mind speak with me outside?" Jim called out to his friend.

Bones turned around and saw Jim with a piercing look on his face knowing the fact that he was in trouble for something. "Is something wrong Jim?" He asked as soon as the two went outside.

"Why the hell did you told Uhura about what I was doing?" Jim asked with a scowl.

Unfazed by Jim's scolding, he answered the man. "That woman could really threaten you, Jimmy. If you hurt Spock in any way, she can throw your words right at you," Bones replied.

"Uhura isn't like that," Jim said as he didn't believe him.

"You idiot, you never made her angry yet, did you?" Bones asked.

"Well, as long as she and Nurse Chapel are the only ones that know about this, I'm fine with that," Jim said.

"Well, are you going to help me with decorating or what?" Bones asked.

"Err, to be exact, I'll just go and eat in my quarters instead," Jim said and with that, he left the hallway without another glance back at Bones.

"I really do hate that guy," Bones muttered as he went back inside the mess hall.

* * *

When the turbolift opened, Jim saw that someone was already in it and that someone was the one person that he wanted to avoid.

"Captain," Spock said acknowledging him with a nod.

"Spock, are you going to the mess hall?" Jim asked.

"I will be in my quarters until my shift starts tonight," Spock replied.

"Are you going to do anything for the Christmas party, Spock?" Jim asked as he was in the turbolift with

Spock and he too, was going to his quarters as his next shift doesn't start until the morning and Spock was in command for the night shift since Vulcan's required less sleep then human's does.

"Unlike humans, Vulcan's does not celebrate any holiday at all. Why do you ask?" Spock asked as he was now staring at him.

"Oh, no reason at all," Jim replied with a smile, "everyone is going to be at the party, Spock. I don't think anyone is going to be on shift during that day except you," he said.

"That is unacceptable, Captain. If no one is going to be at their stationed that night, the ship is going to be in a drift at space and enemies could attack us any time without us even knowing," Spock explained.

"Don't worry about it, Spock! We're in the middle of nowhere en route to Earth! Who's going to attack us?" Jim asked.

"The Klingon's," Spock replied even though he knew that it was impossible.

"That's highly impossible, Spock. The Klingon homeworld is thousand of light-years away," Jim said as the turbolift stopped and they were in their deck of destination as Jim's quarters were right beside Spock.

"And by the way, how many times did I tell you to call me by my given name?" Jim asked.

"A thousand times," Spock guessed.

"Exactly," Jim replied with a nod, "oh and one last thing before I retire tonight," he began as the two had stopped in front of Jim's quarters. "Do you know anyone planning a 'scheme' on me?" He asked.

"I do not know what a 'scheme' is, Cap...Jim," Spock said.

Jim couldn't help but smile when Spock said his first name. "Oh, you know, some sort of prank or something on Christmas?" He asked.

"I do not know," Spock admitted, "however, I will be on the lookout, Jim," he added.

Jim shook his head as Spock didn't get his meaning from it. "Don't worry about it, Spock. Just ignore everything that I said," he said and Spock gave him an acknowledging nod and Jim bid him good-night and went inside his quarters.

Spock stared at the doors in front of him before going to his room to rest before his duty start. He aimlessly forgets the whole entire conversation he had with Jim moments before as he sat in front of his computer console. He needed to think fast on what he should get for Jim for Christmas as Christmas was mere days away and the days were going by fast.

* * *

TBC...

me: I'm still working on chapter 5 but it will soon be done. Oh, while your at it, check out my Naruto and Harry Potter stories!

Jim: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Spock: Review and update.


	4. Day 3

Title: Counting Five Days Below

Warning: boy/boy (Jim/Spock) Do not read if this offends you.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Star Trek '09!

* * *

It was day 3 and as usual, right before Jim's shift started that morning, he decided to visit Bones in sickbay for his next plan in action. He didn't find Nurse Chapel in sickbay and he found Bones sitting in front of his computer console and staring at a PADD as he read.

Jim smiled as he figured he'll scare Bones right behind him. However, he was stopped as Bones said, "I know your there."

"How'd you know that it was me?" Jim asked surprised.

Bones rolled his eyes as he turned to face him. "I could see you in the mirror image of the computer console," he said as he eyed the gift that Jim was holding. "Is that for Spock?" He asked.

"Yup, so whatever you're doing, stop and deliver this to him," he said.

"First of all, what is it?" Bones asked as he eyed the box carefully.

"Nothing too special," Jim said with a shrug, "it's a box of chocolates," he said.

Bones quickly looked up at him. "Are you mad?" He hissed as Jim looked at him surprised, "you know what chocolates do do Vulcan's?" He asked.

"Are you telling me that it's a bad gift?" Jim asked as he stared down at the gift he was holding.

"Good god, man! You know about alcoholic drinks, right?" Bones asked as he got a glare from Jim, "Like those, chocolates are like alcoholic drinks to Vulcan's. Vulcan's could get wasted by just eating one," he said.

"I have no idea," Jim said as he now has a glint in his eyes, "thanks for telling me. Now, give this to him," he said.

"Oh, not this time, Jim! I do not want to get my ass kicked by that pointy-eared bastard!" Bones exclaimed.

"C'mon Bones! Can't you just do this for me?" Jim asked.

"I'm already doing you two favors, Jim! What more do you want?" Bones asked with a scowl.

"I'll do it," a voice said as the voice startled the two men.

"Christine, we didn't saw you coming in," Bones said.

"You two were talking so you didn't saw me coming in and standing behind Jim," she said with a smile. "Well, since I was late for my shift, I could do this as a favor for Jim," she said.

"Thanks Christine! I'm not too sure if Spock is on the bridge though," Jim replied.

"Computer, locate First Officer Spock," Bones said.

"First Officer Spock is currently in turbolift 4 en route to the bridge," the computer said.

"I'll go follow him then," Christine said as she began to leave sickbay with the box in her hand.

"Wait, Christine! I better go with you," Bones said.

"If you're going with me, then why am I going?" Christine asked.

"This way, Spock wouldn't hit a woman if he got that gift from a woman," Bones explained.

"Thanks for caring for me, McCoy," Christine said with a scowl as she usually says his last name if she was upset.

"You stay here until your shift starts and you should come to the bridge no more then five minutes late," Bones replied.

"I'll hold you onto that, Bones," Jim said as he watched the two of them leave sickbay.

* * *

(Bridge)

"I am curious on why two people who works in the medical field must deliver a package for me in the bridge while it can be delivered during my own free time?" Spock asked as he looked between Bones and Christine.

"Well, y'see..." Bones began as he was nervous as hell.

Spock raised his eyebrow, "You're afraid of whatever gift this may be, I may 'jump' on you," he said.

"I didn't want Christine hurt so I had to come here!" Bones explained.

"Curious," Spock muttered, "you should have delivered it yourself so that Nurse Chapel wouldn't be wasting her time here and actually be working back in sickbay," he said as he made Bones turned red in the face.

"Don't be so modest, Spock," Uhura said with a smile as the group turned to look at her. "You're happy that they're here to deliver a gift to you," she said with a smile.

Ever since Spock had opened the Promise Ring box, Spock had been wearing the ring ever since and never took it off. Spock did not show it, but he was gratitude towards Chapel and Bones as he said his thanks and took the gift from them as he opened it.

"Oh how sweet! Chocolate hearts," Uhura said.

"Uhura, have you forgotten on what chocolate does to a Vulcan?" Spock asked as he looked at her.

Uhura frowned but then gasped as she looked at Bones and Chapel at the moment. "Does his secret admirer know the effect of it?" She asked.

"He does now," Bones muttered as Uhura didn't heard him but Spock did.

The turbo lift opened and everyone looked in seeing Jim coming out from it. "Hey, is something the matter?" Jim asked as he eyed everyone on the bridge who was staring back at him.

"It's nothing captain. Just let me get this out off your way and I'll be back for my shift," Spock said and he got his package of chocolates and left the bridge.

"Did he do anything violent?" Jim asked worriedly.

"No need to concern yourself, Jim," Bones said with a smile as he turned, "Chekov, I could really use your help in the mess hall," he said.

"Aye, Aye," Chekov said with a smile as he bid good-bye to Sulu before leaving with Bones to the mess hall so that the two could finish their decorating since the party is less than two days away.

* * *

TBC...

me: I won't be online on Tuesday or Wednesday since I'll be going to vegas and I'll be back home on Thursday. I am almost done with chapter 5 and it should be up on Christmas. Chapter 4 would be up as well on Thursday nite.

Spock: So fast...

me: I have to be... after all, this is a Christmas fic. However, the ending is abrupt and I needed to end it fast before I leave tomorrow, so yea.

Jim: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

me: Check out my Naruto and Harry Potter story also.

Bones: review and update.


	5. Day 4

Title: Counting Five Days Below

Warning: boy/boy (Jim/Spock) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Star Trek '09!

* * *

It was day 4 and it was one day away from Christmas. Everyone had seen the mess hall and they were very pleased that the mess hall has loads of decorations everywhere including a Christmas tree even if the tree wasn't big; it gave the spirit of Christmas to everyone.

Instead of calling for Bones this time, Jim wanted to ask someone else and so, he decided to go to Engineering to see if Scotty would do it for him and he wanted to take a peek at Engineering anyway to see the status of it.

Once he arrived at Engineering, he saw Scotty right away as he was speaking to someone. "Hey Scotty, you got time for me?" Jim called out making the two men turned and that the two saw him.

Scotty bid his farewell to the man he was talking to and he quickly went to Jim. "Hey, what are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge?" He asked.

Jim smiled, "A little birdie told me that I should check on Engineering," he replied. "Plus, I was hoping that I could give this to you," he said as he took out his gift that he was hiding behind his back and gave it to Scotty.

"Oh Jim, you shouldn't have," Scotty teased.

"It's for Spock, Scotty," Jim replied.

A moment of silence was between the two. "What the hell? Why are you giving this to me, Jim? Did something happen to Bones?" Scotty screeched out loud.

"No, no. Nothing happened with Bones," Jim replied too quickly for Scotty's distaste, "I just want another person to deliver the package for me. Uhura and Bones have done it already," he explained.

"I thought this was supposed to be Bones job? Who's going to take care of Engineering for me while I'm away?" Scotty asked as he hated leaving Engineering.

"I'll go," Jim said with a smile, "I'll wait for fifteen minutes while you'll give the gift to Spock," he said.

Scotty's eye began to twitch, "If he'll kill me, you know I'm going after you even if I'm dead, right?" He asked.

"I know," Jim replied, "I heard something like that before," he muttered.

Scotty looked back at Jim before leaving, "What's inside?" He asked curiously.

Jim smiled, "Its a picture frame with the picture of Spock's mother. I found her picture at one of the computer files from the academy and I got the picture frame back at the trading post. I don't think Spock had any pictures of her on board the Enterprise," he said with a frown.

"You think it's ok to give a picture of Spock of his late mother after what happened in the Narada?" Scotty asked.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased," Jim replied, "what happened in the Narada was months ago and I'm sure Spock had gotten over the fact that his mother is dead and that his mother is proud of him no matter where he is or where she is now. So I'm sure he won't kill you for that," he assured him.

Scotty nodded slowly, "If you say so," he said and with that, he left Engineering to go to the bridge to give the gift to Spock.

* * *

To see Scotty on the bridge was a surprise to the bridge officers who were on duty that morning and Scotty saw Spock sitting in the Captain's chair. "Mr. Scott, it is unusual for you to come to the bridge. Is there anything in particular that you're looking for for Engineering?" Spock asked coolly as he stared at the man in front of him who was standing right before his eyes.

Scotty shook his head, "No, a certain someone wanted me to give this to you," he replied and he took out the gift that he was holding behind his back and gave it to Spock.

Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu weren't on the bridge yet and it was only Spock among the senior officers were there for the time being as he got the gift from Scotty. "Someone gave this to you?" He asked.

Scotty nodded, "You should open it," he encouraged him happily.

Spock stared at him momentarily and he saw that everyone on the bridge was now staring at both of them. He didn't say anything as he tore the wrapping paper off the gift. He stared at the gift that he was holding. If he was fully human, he would have been surprised, shocked and even gasped. However, he wasn't and he remained calm as always.

"She looks beautiful, Spock," Scotty said as he was staring at the picture.

"She was my mother," Spock replied as he stood up, "I must put this in my quarters. Mr. Scott, you have the bridge until one of the senior officers comes, is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Scotty replied but he didn't have to take long as the turbolift doors opened and Jim came onto the bridge as Spock was leaving.

"Spock, are you leaving?" Jim asked bewildered as he looked at his first officer.

"It will be just a few moments," Spock replied and he left the bridge without a word.

"What was that about?" Jim asked Scotty.

"Your gift made him freeze in his tracks," Scotty explained.

"He does like it," Jim said with a smile as he sat at his chair, "I'm glad," he added.

"Well, now that my duty here is finished, I must get back to Engineering before chaos happens over there. Who knows what will happen while I'm away," Scotty muttered as he bid good-bye to Jim and left to go to Engineering.

* * *

TBC...

me: the next chapter is bit of abrupt 'cause I wanted it to end and I wasn't interested in writing it anymore. So yea...

Jim: Just like the way you weren't interested in writing your HP story before?

me: Yea... hey, how come no one's reviewing my Naruto story? Not one single review?

Spock: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Scotty: Merry Christmas Eve! Tomorrow is offically Christmas and the day to open gifts! Who's excited?

me: I know I am. I'm going to Universal, and after, I'm going to a friend's party and then go home and open gifts! That would be at night.

Bones: Review and update.


	6. Day 5

Title: Counting Five Days Below

Warning: boy/boy (Spock/Jim) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Star Trek '09!

* * *

The very next day was Christmas Day. Usually, Jim would sleep in until his shift starts and come to the bridge late, but today, he woke up early so that he could get to the mess hall to see if Bones have finished decorating. However, once he was nearing the turbolift, he saw someone unexpected and he smiled at the person. "Hey Spock, I thought your shift doesn't start until ten like mine?" Jim asked.

"I am well aware of the fact," Spock said calmly, "since it is Christmas Day, I am sure that you're excited to see the mess hall and to see Dr. McCoy's decorations. And I am sure that you will arrive late at the bridge and that is why I have waken up early to start your shift so that no one on the bridge would be confused on why the first officer or the captain isn't there yet. My shift doesn't start until 0800," he explained.

"That's so sweet of you, Spock," Jim said as he couldn't stop grinning as the two stepped into the turbolift. "Mess hall."

"Bridge," Spock said calmly as the two held the handles of the turbolift.

"So Spock, you're coming to the party tonight right after our shift?" Jim asked.

"If no work comes to me during the time, and I will comply to it," Spock replied.

Jim glared at him and he was about to retort something back but the turbolift doors opened. "You'll have a good time, Spock. I promise you that," Jim said and with that, he left the turbolift and hearing the words Spock had spoken so softly.

"I'll have a good time, if you're mine," he had said to himself to no one in particular as the turbolift resumed.

* * *

"Hey Bones, I see that the decorations of the mess hall is coming into!" Jim exclaimed as he entered the mess hall and saw lights, a Christmas tree in a corner, wreaths, candles, etc. and he saw his friend sitting at one of the tables nearby with Chekov as they drink to tea.

"Yes well, it's not quite done yet. However, it will be done by tonight," Bones reassured him.

"Why the hell you woken me up early before my shift, Bones? I'm sure we could have finished the decorating when my shift was done," Chekov complained as he had been up before Jim was.

"I do not want to send another gift to Spock during my time," Bones replied as he looked at Jim, "where is it anyway?" He asked.

Jim smirked, "There won't be a gift wrapped present for Spock, today, Bones. I'll be giving it to him tonight," he said.

Bones and Chekov stared at one another before looking at Jim. "What are you planning...?" Bones asked as he didn't trust Jim at all. Well, perhaps a 50/50 trusts but not completely 100%.

"Secret...." Jim replied with a secretive smile and Bones hated it when his plans were too involved him.

* * *

At the bridge, Spock was waiting patiently for his gift if Mr. McCoy are one of the other senior officers were going to bring it to him before Jim came onto the bridge. However, he was clearly surprised when he saw Jim, Uhura, and Chekov coming onto the bridge with no wrap gift in hand. "Captain, the bridge is yours and there is no casualties and nothing to report," Spock said calmly as he stood before him.

"Thank you Spock," Jim said with a smile as Spock tried not to melt right there on the bridge. "You can go to your station now, I can take it from here," he said as he sat on his chair.

"Of course," Spock said nodding as he went to the science station as it was right next to Uhura's own station. He leaned towards her so that Jim wouldn't hear what the two were speaking, however, Jim always knew what was going on the bridge so he saw Spock leaning forward to Uhura. "Uhura, you fully well know that I do know that Jim is the one sending me gifts. Why isn't he anymore?" He asked.

Uhura looked back at Jim who was casualty speaking to Chekov and then looked back at Spock who was waiting for an answer. She shrugged, "Perhaps you should wait for the party tonight, Spock. I'm sure you'll get it," she replied and she returned to her duty.

Spock nodded uncertainly as he returned back to his work. He knew that a pair of eyes were watching him and exactly knew whom their were. However, he had a plan as well for later tonight as he would give his Christmas gift to Jim.

* * *

The night shift began for the bridge and Spock and Jim were the last ones to file out off the bridge and onto the turbolift alone together. The night shift crew weren't going to the party that night, instead, they would be recieving secret gifts from which Bones had given them.

"This is going to be a fun party," Jim said smiling excitedly as he and Spock walked towards to the mess hall.

"I highly doubt that it would be," Spock muttered but Jim heard him.

"Why Spock! Aren't we grumpy all of a sudden? What's the matter? You didn't get your gift today?" Jim asked smirking.

Spock glared at him but he didn't had a chance to retort something back as the two had just entered the mess hall. "Oi! The both of you stop right there!" A familiar voice called out as the two looked up.

"Why? What's the matter Scotty?" Jim asked surprised.

Scotty smirked as everyone was watching the pair. "Look up," he said pointing up to the ceiling.

The two looked up and Jim began to twitch, "This wasn't my plan at all," he said as he glared at Bones who stood next to Scotty. "You did this, didn't you?" He asked.

"Hey, its payback for all the times you gotten me in trouble with your stupid adventure. Now do the tradition and kiss Spock on the lips! You can't do it on the cheek since that doesn't count!" Bones exclaimed with an evilly smile.

"Dr. McCoy, I assure you, that isn't necessary..." Spock began.

Jim snorted, "Spock, we are out numbered. You think we could get away from this by like, twenty people or more?" He asked.

"Spock, you know that I do love you as a friend, but if you don't do it, I surely will somehow get you and you won't be pleasant by it!" Uhura snapped.

Spock clearly understood Uhura's meaning and he hated the fact that he got threatened by a female. Jim was so distracted by speaking to Bones as he hadn't had the time to react when he felt him being pulled against Spock and Spock had leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss as Jim's mouth was opened. The two kissed for awhile before needing the air to breathe. The two stared at one another before they could hear cheers around the room. Jim smiled at Spock as well as Spock gave a rare smile to Jim shocking everyone in the room. The two knew that at the very moment, their lives had changed and that this was the Christmas that they would never forget.

* * *

End...

me: Sorry for the delay! I was sooo busy yesterday! I stayed at Universal until five, went to a friend's party until like nine, and then we opened gifts at ten, and I went to bed since I was soooo sleepy from wakking up so early to Universal. I had a fun xmas! What about y'guys?

Spock: The ending is abrupt and the authoress doesn't like it one bit since we had to finished it in time.

me: Yea, its finished in my USB drive. Oh and I got the latest zelda game for the DS!

Jim: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Bones: Review and update!!!


End file.
